


【evak】欲·情

by mengfuliang



Category: SKAM(Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengfuliang/pseuds/mengfuliang





	【evak】欲·情

【简介】  
even想把isak操到床垫里的时刻。

【一】汗水  
1\. isak踢完足球回家，热气腾腾，大汗淋漓，汗湿的刘海被撩到头顶，露出白皙的额头和清晰的眉眼，鼻尖上沁着汗珠，脸上带着剧烈运动后的红晕，薄薄的小猫嘴唇红艳艳地压着玻璃杯口喝水，因为喝得太猛有水从嘴角漏下来滑过下巴，落到锁骨，他喉结滚动，然后放下玻璃杯，撩起鲜亮的蓝色球衣擦汗，露出结实的八块腹肌，有时用力过猛还会露出一点红的挺立的乳尖，他微微侧身，一双水润润的绿松石眼睛无辜疑惑地瞥过吞咽口水的even。  
确立关系后，even就毫不犹豫地从背后抱着isak的腰，像野兽占有猎物一样用牙齿叼着isak汗津津的后颈厮磨，舌尖舔舐微咸汗水，手指不老实地沿着腰线探进isak的裤子。  
isak会笑着推搡躲避。"hey我浑身是汗会把你的西服弄脏的。"  
"那就脱掉。我们一起洗澡，嗯?好不好？"  
even含含糊糊地说。  
结果是精疲力尽的isak被神清气爽的even从浴室抱出来。

2\. even把手撑在isak身体两侧，用像是要撞进isak身体最深处的力度撞击。even用力时额上有青筋隐隐爆起，汗水顺着他的额头滴下，落到isak的下巴上。isak不知怎的觉得有点浪费，于是他费力撑起身子，像猫咪舔舐牛奶一样，伸出舌头把even额上的汗水舔舐干净。

【二】唾液。  
1.even喜欢舌吻。他喜欢用舌头把isak的嘴唇舔得湿漉漉的，然后含在嘴里把它吸得又红又肿，再像只骑兵踏入森林一样，撬开isak的牙齿，探寻isak口腔的每一寸，最后再裹挟着小孩儿青涩的舌头共舞。  
他们交换唾液，如同交换最甜蜜的果酱。  
"我爱你的嘴唇。"  
"我也是。"

2.isak在床上总是特别柔软顺从。在没有润滑剂的时候，他垂眼含着even的手指，像完成某个重大任务似的，连指缝都舔得湿漉漉的，再乖巧地抬起臀部，让even找到更好的姿势进入。  
"Good boy。"

【三】眼泪。  
isak被even欺负惨了会哭，下意识想找自己最信赖的人，可是这个人也是even，他只得像小孩儿似的攥紧even的衣襟求饶:"哥哥哥哥不要了……"  
殊不知因为哭泣抽咽，小穴一缩一缩的，让even更加控制不住。even轻柔地吻去isak的眼泪，揉揉isak的卷发，撞击得更狠了。  
"宝贝不要哭，你这样让我更想欺负了。"

【四】情欲  
even的尺寸和身高成正比。  
isak跪在even身前费力地吞吐，实在吞不下的部分就用手托着揉捏，小嘴被撑得满满的。  
even情欲上头时，不管不顾地摁着isak的头抽插，射进了isak嘴里。  
"抱歉，会不会很难受？"even把呛到的isak拉起来，擦去他嘴角的白浊。  
isak微笑了一下，还是幼时的孺慕眼神:"没关系，哥哥的一切我都喜欢。"

【五】所有  
isak在even身上上下颠簸，腿部肌肉紧绷，胸膛往上到耳垂都是情欲的薄红，他张着嘴喘息呻吟，唾液顺着闭不拢的嘴角流下，他满脸是泪，眼神迷蒙，额头上是密密麻麻的汗珠，最后脱力坐下，even的阴茎进入前所未有的深度，isak仰着头，伸长的脖颈脆弱而纤细，他带着哭腔释放在even小腹上，床单一塌糊涂。

【结尾】  
不同于别人只是想想，even想这么做，他就做了。


End file.
